1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain wave forming mechanism, which comprises a plurality of curtain runners installed in a curtain rail and curtain hooks attached to the respective curtain runners for hanging a curtain.
2. Description of Background Art
A curtain is expected to form a naturally elegant curtain wave when it is suspended by the use of flat wide curtain hooks each being vertically rotatably attached to a curtain runner, because the curtain hooks rotate integrally with the curtain without preventing the curtain from forming a curtain wave. In a curtain rail in which the pitch (maximum interval) of curtain runners is determined, the curtain forms a curtain wave of which the nodes are identical in position with the respective curtain runners, each wave cycle having a contour length equal to twice the pitch of curtain hooks and a height defined by the pitch of the curtain hooks.
It has been disclosed in JP Y 5-22145 that flat wide curtain hooks are used for making a curtain to form a curtain wave. The curtain hooks are integral with a curtain tape and fixed onto the surface of the curtain tape at a given distance from one another, each curtain hook having a flat wide body section and an insertion hook section extending from the upper part of the body section. The insertion-type hooks have their flat wide body sections fixed to the surface of the curtain tape at a given distance from one another and their hook sections vertically rotatably lowered from the respective curtain runners, so that the curtain forms a naturally elegant wave.
However, the conventional flat wide insertion-type hook has a problem that, in the curtain rail in which the pitch (maximum interval) of curtain runners is determined, it is impossible to adjust the height of wave without exchanging the curtain tape, because the hooks are integral with the curtain tape. Furthermore, it is another problem that the conventional curtain runner is unable to keep the direction of the curtain hook with the result that the curtain wave is apt to fall into disorder in the lead and tail portions of the curtain. It is a further problem that the conventional flat wide curtain hook with the insertion hook section is unfit for an ordinary ring-type curtain runner.
Reference: JP Y 5-22145